Smile
by MyLifeIsOnTheInternet
Summary: Kira broke up with Austin. Austin became a hermit. 2 years later, Austin's friends convince him to go to a party. Will he go? Will he get over Kira? Will he find love? ONE-SHOT


**So as an apology for deleting "Don't Fall In Love With The Boss", I have decided to write my first one-shot. **

**Anyway, I will try to upload as much as I can this month however it will be very irregular since I have other activities throughout the day.**

**Onto the story:**

_**Austin's P.O.V.:**_

It has been 2 years since my girlfriend, Kira broke up with me. I haven't left my house, gone to any parties, seen any girls...or guys. I basically have been living like a hermit for the last 2 years. For the first time in two years I'm going to hang out with my best buddies Elliot, Trent, Dallas and Dez. Dez is my best friend even though he is the craziest out of all my friends. Elliot is the quiet one of the group, he usually just was our wingman or chaffeur at parties. Trent is the "bad boy", girls fall for his bad boy style however what they don't know is that he's gay. Lastly Dallas, he was my right hand man however he most likely took my role of leader/player of the group.

I met them at our old hang out near the mall. They were standing in a circle then Dez poked up his head and yelled "Austin!". He beckoned me over and the guys' head turned as I joined them.

"Hey man,"

"How ya doing?"

"Haven't seen you for 2 bloody years!"

"Have you seen my kangaroo?"

The last comment was obviously made by Dez.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, giving them each a handshake.

"Hey we should go to Allison's party to celebrate Austin coming out of that house of his for so long!" Dallas suggested but everybody knew that he wanted to hook up with some girl.

"Eh, why not?" I said. Although I had no idea who this Allison was.

"Sounds good we'll meet at Elliot's at 8," Dallas suggested. A chorus of yes's came from everyone's mouth.

_**Time Jump to the party**_

We had walked into the party, the music pumping, there were plenty of drunk people, people making out and there was one girl on the dance floor dancing terribly however should looked as if she didn't care.

"Hey there's our host," Dallas pointed at the lone girl on the dance floor, "Yo! Ally!". She stopped dancing and waved at Dallas.

"Hey Dallas, Elliot, Dez, Trent and..." She looked at me with a questioning look.

"Austin," I filled in the gap. That was when I had a good look at her. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves and her eyes were dark however not too dark. He hair was a brown chestnut colour and she was about a foot **(A/N: I live in Australia so we don't use feet so sorry if this is this is wrong)** shorter that me. Basically she was hot.

"Is this your friend who you said broke up with his girlfriend and lived like a hermit for 2 years?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Dallas replied.

"Well, enjoy the party Austin," Ally smirked at me.

That was apparently everyone's cue to scatter. Dez went to the food and drinks. Dallas went to the dance floor. Trent went to a dark corner in the hope of not being spotted by a girl. Elliot stayed by me. Elliot suddenly dragged me off to the side.

"Hey dude it's been two years. You need to get over Kira" Elliot said.

"I'm over Kira," I protested.

"No you're not. The whole time in the car you were frowning, which is the complete opposite of the Austin we used to hang out with 2 years ago." He continued.

"How do you recommend I get over her then?" I asked.

"Have a fling, have a one night stand I don't know just hook up with a girl." He suggested.

"Fine," I grumbled.

He walked away and I made my way to the dance floor.

_**Ally's P.O.V.**_

I thought he was quite cute and hot. I could see the pain on his face as he danced with some of the bimbos who came because of the alcohol. He may be smiling but I can see right though him. I made my way towards him.

"Hey Austin," I greeted.

"Why hello Miss Ally," He said with a country accent and tipped an imaginary hat. I giggled at the terrible accent.

"How are ya doin' Sherrif," I said with my best country accent.

"Pretty well now that I see you," He flirted. I can see he that his smile was a genuine one.

"If that's how you get ladies you better work harder cuz that ain't gonna make me fall," I said with a flirty smile. Behind Austin I could see Trish motioning me. I decided it would frazzle Austin if I left him, "See you later, cowboy."

I walked away, swinging my hips slightly. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him gobsmacked.

"You wanted me Trish?" I asked the latina.

"Who was that guy you were flirting with?" She asked.

"Apparently, Dallas's hermit friend," I replied.

"Hermit?"

"He stayed in his house for 2 years after his girlfriend broke up with him,"

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Now if you excuse me I kinda left him hanging,"

I left Trish I made my way to get a drink. I had a secret stash of Coke in the kitchen just for me and Trish since we don't drink alcohol. I grabbed a Coke and poured it in a red cup to make it look like alcohol.

"Hello," Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Austin. He looked quite happy.I decided to tease him.

"Hello stranger," Austin placed his hand on his heart and stumbled backwards.

"I've just been shot! I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled. I laughed at him.

"Okay Fat Amy," I laughed. He lifted up his shirt and showed me his well defined abs.

"Are you sure I'm fat?" I was too busy checking him out to answer his question.

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

She just stood there staring at my abs. Ally is one awesome girl. She's funny, sexy, hot and adorkable. I think I like Ally even though we've talked for about a hour. Yeah. I'm over Kira. I lowered my shirt and she snapped out of her trance.

She took a sip from her cup.

"Um... yeah"

"I don't even work-".

"You're fat."

What! That's the first time a girl has ever said that to me. She then started laughing.

"You s-should of s-s-seen y-your f-f-f-face!"

I then looked at her and laughed.

She was truly beautiful.

I started leaning in. I was going for it. She leaned in too. We finally met at the middle. I felt fireworks as I kissed her.

"Austin's getting some!" Dallas yelled. She pulled backed much to my displeasure. I glared at Dallas next to the drinks table. The Ally started laughing. I joined in because how couldn't you laugh.

We leaned our foreheads against each other and smiled.


End file.
